Sincerely, Black Intruder
by Yoshikuni Koharu
Summary: Minami Yuu is a girl from Tsuna's class. She's popular, smart, has a loving family, and grew up in Namimori. A pretty normal life, right? Not with Reborn! Who knew this teasing and flirty girl is a world-famous hacker? OC
1. Minami Yuu

**This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it has some errors or mistakes. English isn't my native tongue.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano, not me.**

* * *

I walked out of the door quickly, all the while waving at my Mom. I grinned as she waved back before calling out, "Have fun!"

_Translation: Stay out of trouble_

Don't get me wrong, I'm not some rebellious teenager or a troublemaker. No, it's just a huge coincidence that I have a big mouth. I'm just a blunt girl who's not afraid of speaking her mind.

Our house is pretty near my school, Namimori Middle School, so the walk to school is like, five minutes. I pushed up my glasses when I finally reached the gates. I scanned around the school when I got passed the gates until my eyes landed on a long black haired girl looking bored. I waved my hand to get her attention, which it did. She waved back while smiling.

"Hey, Hana," I greeted casually. "Who were you waiting for, me or Miss School Idol?"

She rolled her eyes at my question. "Geez, do you really hate her that much?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. She's just fun to mess around with," I laughed. The time I said that, a voice interrupted us.

"Hana, good mor...oh, Minami-san, you're here, too." Oh, speak of the devil. I smirked as Sasagawa-san's innocent face turned in to a frown.

"Why, good morning to you, Sasagawa-san," I smiled at her. You see, I and Sasagawa Kyoko don't really get along. It's obvious, she's angelic, innocent and perfect while I'm sarcastic, mischievous and painfully smartass. Our only similarities is that we're both popular and our bestfriend, Kurokawa Hana. I've been friends with Hana since kindergarten, so we've been inseperable. In elementary, Hana met Sasagawa Kyoko. She tried to be friendly with me but let's say our personalities just didn't synchronized. Ever since then, we're like first graders fighting over a toy. Kyoko gets Hana away from me in every chance she gets, while I use the mean and dirty way.

"Ha...Hana, let's get to class," Sasagawa-san said and dragged Hana.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw the captain of the Kendo Club, Mochida-senpai. I gave him a flirty wave, which he returned with a smile before turning back to Sasagawa-san. Oh, he's interested to her. No offense, Mochida-senpai, but you're too much of an asshole for Sparkles.

"Mochida-senpai!"

Hana released herself from Kyoko's grasp. "Well, I don't wanna intrude..." Hana grabbed my hand as if ushering me to go with her. I shook my head.

No way, I'm not missing Mochida-senpai's failed attempts to flirt with Sparkly here. But before Hana could respond, a shout interrupted us, and suddenly a guy with only boxers on jumped out of nowhere and knocked the Kendo captain away.

I recognized him as Sawada Tsunayoshi, or known as No Good Tsuna. Huh, I used to be one of his bullies in second grade but I stopped in fourth grade.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!" he shouted, pointing at Sasagawa-san. Sugar Plum Fairy just blinked.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

A few seconds of silence later, Miss Sparkles ran away while screaming. Hana followed her. And I just stood there, laughing all the way.

It was just too funny, I didn't expect someone would confess their feelings naked! This is priceless. It sent Sparkly to scurry away! It didn't help that Mochida-senpai punched Sawada-san and called him a hentai. Damn right, he is.

_This is a great morning,_I thought before following Hana's example.

* * *

"So, Airhead, are you going to reject Sawada-san's confession or...?" I asked Sasagawa-san "innocently". I find myself chuckling as her face becomes more and more flustered.

"I heard Mochida-senpai will not forgive the guy who disrespected Kyoko and will beat him with his manliness," Hana chimed in, clearly enjoying her bestfriend's discomfort.

"Oh my, the cliche story of two guys fighting passionately for one girl!" I clasped my hands together and looked up in the sky as if in a dreamy manner.

"Yuu, I didn't know you're in to that stuff."

"I don't. I mean, this story's different."

"What's the difference?"

"One guy's a jerk while another's a loser."

"And Kyoko?"

"The damsel in distress who isn't even aware it's her love story."

"...Hana, Minami-san, I can here you, y'know,' Sweet Sprinkles whispered. Her flustered face still remains. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Congratulations, you have ears," I rudely answered back.

She didn't say anything, and so did Hana. We were silent for a moment before the bell rang, indicating that classes are over. But it seems like no one's missing out Mochida-senpai and Sawada-san's (one-sided) match. Without warning, I suddenly pushed Sasagawa-san towards the entrance and turned to Hana.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to go to the bathroom," I half-lied. Well, I will go to the bathroom, but for a different reason.

"If you say so."

When I'm sure everyone's gone, I hurried to the girls' bathroom and grabbed my laptop from my bag. I furiously typed his name.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"Sawada-san, the flame on your forehead's not normal," I muttered.

Five minutes later...

I narrowed my eyes at my recent discovery. How can researching about a wimpy guy direct me in to hacking in to the Vongola database? Well, it all started when I saw his father's name.

Apparently, Vongola Nono's sons are found dead. What's strange is that they haven't recorded anything about who will be the next successor. That was when I finally reached the conclusion. Sawada Tsunayoshi is Vongola Decimo. Huh, Vongola does know me, I mean not my identity, but how I do things. Looks like they found out I hack in to their computer system from time to time.

I don't need money for now, but at least they need to know the presence of a free-lance hacker in their supposedly most secured security system. My hands brushed the keys as I typed fast. That was it, I left a message.

_Dear Vongola Famiglia,_

_It's been a while since I left a message again. Before I type what I want to say, I just want to inform you that this isn't a job I accepted. You wouldn't know if it did. Vongola Nono's three sons are dead, right? But I wonder who's the next succesor, hm? Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct? I know that it seems impossible since you don't have any records about it on your database, but I managed to discover it. How? Figure it out._

_Sincerely,_

_Black Intruder_

* * *

I deactivated the motion sensor bombs (Hey, who knows what may happen?) I put on the cubicle I picked and headed towards the gym, where the match will be held. When I reached to my destination, I reached Hana and Shooting Star and asked what has happened.

"So, what's up?" I casually asked.

"Just as expected," Hana shrugged.

Like she said, it's like what everyone would expect in a match between a wimp and the Kendo Club captain. Sawada-san's just running away from Mochida-senpai's attacks, which I find highly amusing. It's like a mouse being chased by a cat. My thoughts are cut off when I suddenly remembered Sawada-san's performance this morning. He was naked, unusually stronger and gutsier than usual, and there's this flame on his forehead. I'm not an idiot, I know it's strange. My question is, will it happen again?

The moment I thought of that, Sasagawa-san shouted.

"Sawada-san, do your best!"

I couldn't honestly comprehend what just happened, but I'm pretty sure everyone's shocked at what Sasagawa-san did. The school idol cheering for the loser? No way! But trust me, it it's Rainbows and Sunshine over here, she's a living saint. I smirked as her story reached its conclusion.

The Sugar Princess chose the useless stable boy over the equally useless knight.

I left the gym and proceeded back home. And I don't think Hana or Kyoko will ask why I walk home alone. Well, why? Because I have to meet up with some friends of mine: my sister, my teenage uncle, a spoiled brat, and a reliable maid. Weirdest story of my life.

I sighed as I stopped by Namimori Elementary School.

_Whatever, today's just tiring._

* * *

**So? Is it good? Please tell me if my OC's not so good. Because...there will be more of them. Thank you for your time reading my fic. Please review!**


	2. Girls Like Cute Or Hot Guys

**Sorry if it took long to update, I have school. Anyway, we'll get to know more about Yuu in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! This chapter's dedicated to the first people who reviewed: Starlight346, sakura aiko's owner desu, and G. Annihilator.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano, not me.**

* * *

"So, Hana, what happened yesterday?" I simply asked. Hana stared at me for a second, before saying one single word.

"Unbelievable."

"Wow, that just answered my question," I said sarcastically. "So descriptive of you." She rolled her eyes at me and truly answered me. She told me every single thing that happened when I left early to fetch my "family". Apparently, Sawada-san won the match suddenly when he ripped his clothes off and ripped Mochida-senpai's hair until the referee raises his flag. She said the kendo captain was cleanly bald. Of course, she didn't forget to mention that Fluffy talked to Sawada-san. I so badly wanted to smack Kyoko on the head for her clueless personality. I mean, the naked body of confession is considered a joke? Sasagawa Kyoko of Fairy Land, you have some stupidity problems.

"That's one of the strangest and most random story I know," I commented. "But then, my 'family' is one, too so I'm not surprised." I put air quotes on the word family since I live with six people who are mostly not related to me.

"I see, even though I haven't really met them. Well, except your Mom and sister."

"Eh? Hana, you haven't met her whole family?" I looked behind Hana and saw Sugar Queen there, looking surprised.

"Nope," our common friend replied. "And I'm too weirded out to do." I chuckled, I always tell Hana about them and they're not those ordinary middle schooler stories. But before I throw a sarcastic remark to Pinky, the teacher had already come in. We went to our respective seats, with mine on the very back and just beside the window. Hey, in this seat, I can see everything my classmates do, throw paperballs at Sasagawa-san, and check out some guys worth talking to.

The teacher just announced that there's a transfer student from Italy and boy, that guy's just hot. He has chin-lenght silver hair, a piercing glare he sents to everyone and that present scowl on his face. Damn, the bad boy got my interest. _Wait, Italy? Isn't that where the main Vongola Headquarters is? He's mafia, isn't he?__  
_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. Gokudera Hayato just knocked Sawada-san's chair and glared at him furiously.

_Too obvious. Yep, definitely mafia._

* * *

"So...Minami-san wants to use my first name?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to call you Yuu-chan from now on?"

"You heard me, right?"

"Mina-no, Yuu-chan, you mean we're friends now?!" Damn, those sparkles around her are back again. I so badly want to take back what I just said.

"If that's what you want to call it," I informed. "But I'm still doing the things I usually do. Especially to you." I threw her a certain smirk when I said that.

"Oh."

You see, when it was lunch, I talked to a girl I would now call Kyoko-chan. I told her to be first-name basis with me from now on. We have known each other since second grade, and we're still calling each other in our last names so, why not?

She returned to a disapproving frown. Geez, I don't even know why I told her that, maybe because I am already tired of calling her on her last name. Oh well.

She hurriedly walked away from me, probably because she wants to be away from me as possible. I shrugged as I went back to my seat and eat my bento. Hana's with Princess Stupid, she knows about our rivalry so she balances the time she spends with the each of us. I was about to take my first bite when an idea popped in to my head.

I stood up and went towards a group of girls flocking over Gokudera Hayato. He's just ignoring them or telling them to leave him alone. Huh, too bad.

I changed my direction and instead went to another group of girls and this time, they're around Yamamoto Takeshi, our baseball star. I flirted with him a couple of times, but the boy just can't get a clue. When the girls saw me, they moved away. They already know what I'm going to do: I was already known to be the school flirt.

"Hello, Yamamoto-san," I greeted, a sweet smile etched on to my face.

"Yo, Minami-san!" His grin is always there, that handsome face every girl wants.

"So, can I eat with you?" I glanced at the girls watching. "Just the two of us?"

"Eh? You're always with Kurokawa, right?"

"Yeah, but she's busy right now, so...?"

"Ahaha, well if you insist!"

We both went out of the classroom to find a good place to eat. We found a place at the rooftop, which is fortunately not yet claimed by the violent head prefect.

* * *

Yamamoto-san and I managed to get along well. Although he's pretty much of an idiot, his cute face pays more for it. We chatted about our families, with him saying that his father is unbeatable when making sushi, and with me saying that my sister always pranks people, me and my mother's continuous quarrels, my young stepfather and his high schooler of a brother, a family friend's spoiled attitude and a homeless girl who become our maid. He took all of my crazy stories pretty well. Either he thinks it's a joke or the guy's just plain stupid. But cute.

I glanced at my watch and found out that it's almost time. I turned to Yamamoto-san and smiled.

"Thanks for your time, handsome." I packed my things and was about to go to class.

"Huh?!" Dammit, that blush just made him cuter.

"You're gorgeous and nice. A bit of a moron, but you still got my attention." I threw a flying kiss at him and winked. "By the way, good luck on the volleyball match."

He's still blushing, obviously having no experience in flirting. Well, he's a middle-schooler, but the innocent type. I flirtily waved before shutting the door.

* * *

_Dear Vongola Famiglia,_

_I don't know if you got my last message or not, but if you did, you obviously haven't sent it to Vongola Decimo, am I right? I noticed that you didn't put more data on you database. Afraid of me getting to know you more? Well, I won't be even hacking your computer system, because I can find out more without breaking in a "highly secured" mafia family database. The Vongola Famiglia is smart enough how. _

_Sincerely,_

_Black Intruder_

I smirked and pressed Enter. Now that's over, I got to watch this volleyball match.

* * *

"What's up, Kyoko-chan?" I greeted with a sugar-coated voice.

"Yuu-chan..." She's already using my first name, but it's obvious that she's still wary of me. Well, not that I care.

"So how's the game going?" I asked Hana.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna's...being Dame-Tsuna..."

"Geez, how surprising," I rolled my eyes. Huh, I'm doing that more often than usual.

And there I was, watching Sawada-san making a fool out of himself. That's when at the corner of my eye, I saw a gunshot. It was only for less than a second, but I managed to see enough. I turned around to the direction where it came from, I saw, like, a small figure of a baby holding a rifle. The baby's wearing a suit, a black fedora with an orange stripe.

I can't help the grin that just spreads in to my face. It's Reborn! World's Greatest Hitman! Everything just clicked into my head. Vongola Ninth sent Reborn to train Sawada Tsunayoshi!

My thoughts were interrupted by screams of shock and amazement.

"Uh, Hana, what happened?" Hana stared at me for a second before answering.

"Sawada blocked the ball..."

"And?"

"The ball hit his...forbidden zone."

* * *

In the end, Sawada-san's team won. I walked home by myself again and went to our apartment. "I'm home!" I yelled while taking of my shoes.

"Welcome home, Yuu-chan." That was my Mom.

"Onee-chaaaan!" My sister.

"How's your day, my stepdaughter?" My stepfather who's like, only two times my age.

"What's up?" My stepfather's brother in high school.

"Oh, look, you're still alive." Some bitch we took home.

"Yuu-sama, welcome back." An adopted girl who insists to be our maid.

"Um...I'm home?"

Yeah, I have a weird family.

* * *

**Yeah, it kinda sucks, but on the next chapter, Yuu will finally be able to meet Tsuna and the gang! Please review!**


	3. Call Me Yuu-chan Part 1

**So, if you don't mind me asking...do you think Yuu's a bitch? If you don't, thanks. And if you do, I've done it on purpose. I want to make Yuu mean and a huge flirt, which isn't the kind of character I usually see from fanfics. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano, not me.**

* * *

Been a few days since a lot of weird things happened around Sawada-san. Like, I don't know, befriending the two most popular guys in school? Bringing a strange kid with a cow costume and a hot lady at school? Oh yeah, a weird Chinese kid also came. And don't forget that time when Miss Ditzy's equally ditzy brother challenged him to a match.

It's Saturday, and my shift's done in my part time job at this cafe. Yes, I have a job. Why? Because we have a big household: five are students, another's a housewife while last one's the only one who has a job.

"I'm going now, boss!" I yelled, running outside after I changed from my uniform.

I grabbed my bike and went towards the apartment building we live in. I opened the door and I was met with a nine year old girl with short red hair and three high schoolers lazily watching TV.

"Hey, guys, where's Mom and Heima?" I asked while joining the couch.

"Ran-san bought something with nii-san," Eisuke answered. This is Sato Eisuke, he's seventeen years old, and my stepfather's younger brother. He has this cool guy facade in public, but he's just a five year old inside the house.

"Tsk, what's taking Ran so long!" a blue-haired, purple-eyed sixteen year old girl complained. "My family could do better."

I glared at her. "Oh? Why don't you go there, then? Right, I forgot, they kicked you out." Her name's Yoshida Aoi, people find her intimidating, but I don't. She's just someone trying hard to be a bitch, when she's nothing but a brat. Why is she here? Her rich family's sick and tired of her and kicked her out to know how hard life is. They're a family friend, so they asked us a favor to take care of her until she learns her lesson. Of course, there's always a price. 50,000 yen. That's what I call a deal.

Aoi just stood up and walked out. "Aoi-san, wait!" Hino stood up too, chasing Aoi. I sighed, Hino's always been a goody-two-shoe. Seven years ago, it was winter, my family saw her almost freezing to death and took her in. She was truly grateful, and swore to serve us to repay her debt. Hino would find every chance to spoil someone rotten.

"Heeey! Why are you ignoring meeee?" my sister whined childishly. She ran towards us and sat beside me.

"So onee-chan, how's work?"

"Crap as always, but the food? Awesome as usual, Rin-chan."

"Yuu-chan! Stop using foul words in front of her!" someone ordered from behind. Me, my sister, and Eisuke turned around and saw a woman wearing glasses with a blonde man that looks like Eisuke. My mother and stepfather.

"Hey, Mom, Heima."

* * *

I got out of the apartment to avoid another quarrel with Mom. It's not we have problems or anything, actually, it happens on daily basis.

Right now, I'm walking in the streets of Namimori, enjoying life. Whatever it is. While walking, I thought more about my other job. No, not the cafe waitress, the other one. The freelance informant of the mafia. I started hacking when I was nine, two years after my father died.

I wasn't related in any way in the mafia, none at all. We struggled financially, so without my Mom and Rin-chan knowing, I started to hack for money. At first, it's for some gangs and thugs, before it became yakuza, and then I got all the way to mafia. Dad used to teach a lot of things to me. Like hacking and Aikido. Uh huh, I know martial arts, people.

Oh, wonder how Dad died? Cancer. I was only seven. I got my red eyes from him, while I got my black hair from Mom. Damn, I miss him so much. Wherever he is, I wish he's happy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped in to someone. And no, I didn't bump in to some hot guy whom I'll fall in love with...well, it's possible.

Unfortunately, I bumped in to a woman. She looks like in her thirties, but she's like the typical Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Ara, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Okay, she's pretty much like Sparkles, but my Mom and Dad taught me how to be polite.

"No, I'm supposed to be sorry," She stopped and looked at me weirdly. She stared and stared. I was fighting the urge to say, _Take a picture, it'll last longer. _But, just as I said, I'll try to be polite.

"Ah! Are you related to Minami Ran!" I blinked.

"Yes, I'm her daughter."

"I knew it! I'm her friend, Sawada Nana."

Realizing that she knows Mom, I bowed with respect. "Nice to meet you, Sawada-san."

Wait a sec! Sawada Nana?! Oh my gosh, it's Vongola Decimo's mother! I can so taunt the Vongola with this. I secretly grinned evilly.

"She told me so many stories about you."

"Uh...what kind of stories?"

"She told me how smart you are, and how beautiful! She wasn't exaggerating."

"..."

"And oh, you go to Namimori Middle School, right? Do you know my son Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Uh huh..."

"How's he doing in school?"

I smiled at her question. Now that's easy to answer. "He is below average in his academics and sports. Was in social life, but I noticed he got some friends." Hey, I'm telling the truth. One thing my family values, it's honesty. Brutal honesty.

"As expected of my no good son." See? "Are you busy? Would you like to go to our house?"

I thought for a minute. I eyed the bags she's carrying, it looks like they got a big household, too. I nodded in response. If there's free food, I'm so in.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure how it happened. He and Kyoko-chan were supposed to study together in their house, but no. Gokudera-kun suddenly came in while they're studying with Yamamoto, who decided to tag along with Gokudera. And now, they're having a study group _with _Lambo and I-Pin playing around. Well, there's Reborn sipping coffee.

His thoughts were interrupted when her mother came in with snacks, and another girl. She's tall, almost the same height as Tsuna, has straight neck-length black hair, pale skin, and red eyes which she covers with rectangular glasses. She's wearing the standard Nami-chuu uniform. Everyone had different reactions.

Gokudera's face become alert, checking if the newcomer's a threat to the Juudaime.

Yamamoto just made a friendly wave.

Kyoko froze.

Tsuna realizes that it's the school idol other than Kyoko-chan, Minami Yuu. The girl who gets straight A's, says smartass remarks, and charms and flirts with a guy she likes.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, I brought a friend of yours," Nana said before placing the snacks.

"F-Friend?" he repeated. No way! This is the first time he's this close to Yuu.

"Well, it seems you don't know her much, but her mother's a friend of mine!"

"Eh?"

"Well, I'm going to clean now. Have fun!"

And now she left them with the new girl. Yuu shamelessly walked over and sat comfortably on the floor. Quickly, she leaned closer to Tsuna.

"Hey, cutie, call me Yuu-chan."

* * *

I fought the urge to chuckle at the guy's red face. Seriously, it's so funny right now. I stood up and called their attention. Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, Miss Cuddles, and the three babies I have no idea who (except Reborn-san) had their attention fixed on me.

"Hello guys, let's start fresh shall we? It's Minami Yuu, fourteen, single and ready to mingle."

* * *

**Yep, and that's pretty much it. I'm planning Yuu to bond with the Vongola next chapter. BTW, Reborn still doesn't know about Black Intruder's messages! Please don't forget to review!**

**Yoshikuni Koharu**


End file.
